Brotherhood
by bloomsburry
Summary: Two brothers with a bloody past brought together by fate to end their strife. Only one survived unscathed while the other one, forever blind. sequel to Payback. Itasaku---complete Please read Birthday Gone Wrong and then Payback before reading this.


(AN: I hope you enjoy the oneshot series.)

**First Installment: **_**Birthday Gone Wrong**_

**Second Installment: **_**Payback**_

**Third Installment:** _**Brotherhood**_

_**------------**_

_**Brotherhood**_

_**written by: bloomsburry**_

_**betaed by: ottawa  
**_

**-----------------------**

"_**Brotherhood"**_

_**Itasaku**_

_**General/Possible Romance**_

_**Rated T**_

_**One-shot**_

_**(Third Installment)**_

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Uchiha….Itachi," Sasuke said carefully, saying the name like it was poison on his tongue, while his red gaze fixed on the man who stood before him wearing the ANBU gear that painfully reminded him of that night when Itachi massacred his clan.

He could never forgive him.

"Sasuke," his older brother smirked but it was more of a grimace as blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth. "You've grown," his voice rasped with a hint of a gurgle; the blood surging from his throat and preventing him to speak clearly.

Sasuke couldn't careless if his brother was badly wounded. His first objective was to kill him and Itachi's current state made it easier for Sasuke to defeat him. He had come back to Konoha, the place where it all began, just so he could kill his own brother, Uchiha Itachi.

There was no one stopping him from his goal. Not even the leaf-nins who had arrive in Konoha to protect their precious village from the Akatsuki, nor his former friend Naruto and Sakura, who were still looking for him and hoping for him to return to their side.

He could never return to them. There had been no turning back when he had join Orochimaru. And when he had killed the snake-sannin, he was already too far….to deep into the darkness that had enveloped him. The Sasuke they knew no longer exist. He had died when he had betrayed his village in exchange for revenge.

They were already too late. Here in the Uchiha hideout, where they held their meetings and celebration, he would kill his own brother. That was his only goal…..that was his reason to live.

A ruby droplet fell towards the ground while Sasuke slowly slid his katana from behind his back, watching as his brother remained still and expressionless when the ominous sound of a weapon being drawn out from its sheath broke through the thick silence.

"Uchiha Itachi. I have come to avenge the clan." He said, his sword glinting as the sunlight hit the surface of the smooth, malevolent blade, where he held it beside him, pointing towards the ground. "You will pay for what you have done to our people,"

"What I have done to our people?" Itachi said; his voice rose at the end of the sentence making it more of a question, though his face stayed blank as he said this, "what I have done to our people Sasuke, is finish what they have started."

"Finish what they have started?" He asked tonelessly but his hands turned white as he tightened his grip around his katana. "They didn't start anything. They were innocent victims that you have cold heartedly slain. You killed them to test yourself, to test your power. You murdered them without a conscience."

"Yes, I murdered them without a conscience," Itachi agreed, directing his cool eyes at him. "But you didn't know them as I knew them…..You could never understand."

"No, I understand perfectly." Sasuke said, his lips drewn into a thin, forbidden lone as he crouched low. "You killed them for your own selfish reason. And I will never forgive you for that."

Itachi looked solemn while he watched his younger brother charged towards him.

_Forgive me, Sasuke._

"You haven't change at all." He remarked as the blade slice through him, impaling and tearing through his internal organs. "Yelling and charging won't give you the revenge that you obviously desire."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled as he pushed the blade further, hearing the satisfying sound of tearing flesh while blood splattered on the ground and over him from the hole on Itachi's stomach. "Shut up!"

Itachi gave an amused chuckle, blood trickling from his mouth as he laughed at his brother's face.

_Forgive me._

"I said shut up." Sasuke said, withdrawing his katana and spun around to glare at the other Itachi who sat calmly with an amused smirk on his face. He was sitting leisurely of what look to be a throne and there was the Uchiha clan symbol behind him with the three tomoes of the sharingan painted on top of the granite throne. His brother was sitting with his legs extended in front of him and crossed on the knees. He stared at him with his head tilted to one side and a propped hand cupping his face while his other arm lay carelessly over the arm rest.

Itachi was chuckling softly.

Sasuke bristled, clenching his hands into fist. Itachi was simply toying with him.

"Aren't you going to attack me again, foolish little brother?"

The muscles in his jaw leap but he decided not to say anything.

Itachi scrutinized him, his alert eyes darkly observant. "I have heard that you killed the snake-sannin."

His statement was greeted with an impregnable silence.

Sasuke couldn't trust himself to speak as the image of the disgusting sannin leered at him from the darkest recess of his mind. He couldn't stop Orochimaru from evading into his subconscious.

'_Sasuke, I could help you kill him. Just set me free.' _

'_No!' He said, looking at the pale face protruding out from the snakes that tangled his body. 'I don't need your help."_

'_He's too powerful for you.' _Orochimaru reasoned, cackling evilly when Sasuke threw him a fierce glower. '_You can't defeat him on your own.'_

'_I can. He's been badly wounded.'_

'_I can see that. But his injury doesn't make him much less dangerous. He defeated me… and he could easily defeat you.' _

'_I'm not as weak as you are. Look how you ended up.' _He pointed at his pathetic state. '_It proves that I __am stronger and more powerful than you.' _

"_Why you-----"_

Sasuke ignored the hissing in his mind while Orochimaru trashed and writhed hopelessly from the snakes that held him prison.

Sasuke mentally focused his attention on his brother, who was watching him disconcertingly.

"I see that you haven't actually killed the sannin, but have him trapped in your mind instead." Itachi figured, looking at him from his throne after using his tsukoyumi to drill into Sasuke's mind without him noticing. "You must have overpowered him when he tried to take your body."

Sasuke remained stoic, trying his best to school his face into aloofness.

"You have been foolish to have sought his help Sasuke." Itachi reproved. "You left the village for revenge and abandoned your friends for me. Even if you hate me little brother, you can't deny that you and I are the same, traitors to our own village and of our friends."

"I'm not like you." Sasuke finally said in a low dangerous tone. "I'm not a murderer."

Itachi simply smiled darkly. "But you're not denying that you betrayed your friends and your village."

Sasuke clamped his mouth shut.

"Tell me, Sasuke. Was it worth it? To leave the people who cared and loved you?..... To leave your _team_?"

He was beyond furious and with an incredible speed that almost---yes, almost rivals his brother's, he appeared behind the throne and instantly plunged his katana towards his brother.

Itachi hadn't move, not even a blink as the blade went through him, impaling the older Uchiha in his seat.

"Yes," Rivulets of blood streaked out from the wound, staining the throne and Sasuke's katana.

"It was worth it. I left them for you, brother." He spat out the last word in hatred and revulsion. As far as Sasuke was concerned, he had no brother. The brother he knew actually didn't exist. He was only an illusion.

"A pity," Itachi murmured, staring at the katana protruding from his chest, right next to his heart. Sasuke had intentionally missed the organ. "Naruto-kun and Haruno-san really cared about you."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Sasuke growled, twisting his katana.

Itachi coughed out a lungful of blood all the while smiling through the agonizing pain. Even though it was only an illusion, it still hurt like hell. However, Itachi didn't show weakness.

"But I do make it my business Sasuke. They were after all… _your friends_."

Sasuke just twisted the katana to torture him. He was a little frustrated that Itachi seemed to prefer talking than fighting him, even if his words did hit some nerves.

"Especially, Haruno-san." Itachi said, a derisive smile curling his lips. "She was very…..passionate when we fought."

Finally, an expression flashed across Sasuke's face, though indiscernible but it was there. A small crease etched on Sasuke's forehead. It was the beginning of a frown.

"You fought her?" He asked, clearly surprise.

"Yes," Itachi's smile widened.

"But she's not dead," It was a deadpan statement.

"No."

"Why didn't you kill her?" Sasuke asked after a pregnant pause, nearly growling the question when Itachi seem top find it entertaining to dangle the bait to him.

"Because she was very _useful_," Itachi drawled suggestively. "She really fitted well with my… _plans_."

As calmly and as unperturbed as he could, he asked him. "What did you do to her?"

Itachi contemplated on what to answer to him and then deciding to give his brother a provocative response.

"Nothing that doesn't surprise you,"

Sasuke clench his teeth and formed hand seals for a fire jutsu. The throne was blasted, sending it to flames and rubbles while Sasuke leap into the cloud of smoke in with his katana raised.

"Haruno Sakura is a leaf kunoichi and she will do _anything_ to protect her Village,"

Sasuke wanted to squint through the rising dust and the flickering plames in search for his hateful brother.

"But I know her. She would never let someone like you to touch her." He said while he looked around, his eyes narrowed when the dust started to clear.

"She has changed as much as you did Sasuke."

He jerked around, his eyes landing on a dark figure to his right. He tightened his hold around his katana.

"She is ANBU now," the figure became perceptible and Sasuke glared straight at the eyes of his brother, "and the reason why Konoha had lost in Amegakure. She was sent to retrieve a scroll from the Akatsuki. And as consequence, she had brought defeat amongst her people. She was the reason for this war."

"I don't believe you,"

"That's what she told me," Itachi laughed, remembering when the kunoichi had been suspicious about him when he had told her about Madara's plans and his intention of protecting Konoha. But he hopes that she would keep it a secret, he didn't want for Sasuke to know about it, especially when Konoha's reinforcements had come back to protect the Village and abandoning their attack on Rain Village. That was over three days ago when Haruno Sakura had warned them about Madara.

"She was wise enough not to believe me either," He said. "But what I said is the truth. Haruno Sakura was sent to a suicide mission three months ago and had successfully culminated her mission two weeks prior to the war."

"Stop lying,"

"I was ordered to retrieve the scroll from her," Itachi continued, ignoring his little brother. "And that was when she struck a bargain with me,'

It was a lie. Haruno Sakura had never struck a bargain with him but Itachi couldn't resist lying. It was after all….what he was best at.

"In exchange for the scroll and her life, she offered her body."

"You're disgusting," Sasuke snarled, his face hardened in anger and revulsion.

"But aren't you glad she's alive?" Itachi mocked. "Though, I could hardly blame for what happen to Konoha. The scroll she had taken was in fact, tampered by our leader."

"I'll kill you!"

"Kill me if you can, Sasuke." Itachi said laughing softly, trying his best to provoke his emotional little brother. "But you can't restore Haruno-san's innocence or avenge our clan. You are still far too weak. I can't expect someone like you to defeat me. Your words are mere illusion."

"With my hatred….I'll turn the illusion into reality." Sasuke said, taking off the gloves and bandages from his hands while he cast Itachi a leveled stare.

They were still in Itachi's tsukoyumi and yet his older brother hadn't made a move to kill him. Thankfully, Sasuke's sharingan had become stronger so he could counter his brother's genjutsu.

"I can kill you and I will." He promised.

"Don't be too sure, Sasuke." Itachi warned. "You haven't seen the true power of a sharingan master yet."

"As you haven't seen my power," he countered. "I have spent years of training for this moment….." He said, his hands became a blur as he formed seals for a lightning jutsu. Itachi could still see them even if his younger brother took pains in concealing his technique, though it was clear to Itachi.

"…and I want to show you the fruits of my training."

_Foolish. _Itachi thought as the sound of a thousand birds twittering filled the Uchiha temple. He had cast off his genjutsu and was preparing for a true fight.

His strength was still dangerously low after he had fought with Kisame and won. But like his former partner had taunted him, he could never kill him. He had left the nukenin to his fate in the hands of the leaf-nins who had swarmed the village upon reading Sakura's message.

_Sakura. _Yes, it was appropriate that he started calling her by her first name. After all, she would be the sole owner of his necklace after Sasuke killed him.

Itachi understand that he was at odds of winning that battle. But he would want to give Sasuke a proper fight, drawing Orochimaru out would be his last mission and entrusting Sasuke the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. He would need it once he faced Madara, his fellow conspirator for the elimination of the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi needed to tell Sasuke that Madara was involved.

It was only appropriate…. as what it was appropriate that he gave the necklace to the first woman who trusted him; the woman he had save twice.

_Haruno Sakura._

_Keep it with you as a reminder for what I have done for the village…..for my people…and for you…_

_Keep it with you…..always._

And with that Itachi launched himself to another battle. But this time, his death hovered over his head like the ominous gray clouds that hang over the sky. It heralded his death….his end….his escape, his escape from the suffering that he had to endure after he had killed his clan.

Lightning flashed from behind the rain clouds. It wouldn't be soon before the rain drops fell.

Itachi had always loved the rain. It was the only witness to his suffering; a shelter for his tears.

And he knew that they would mourn for him when he died.

--------------------------------

She was already too late.

Sakura cried, stumbling forward at the wreckage in front of her. Black flames engulfed the entire area while the old Uchiha Hideout was reduced into rubble after the Uchiha brothers had fought. Rain pounded over her, lightning illuminating the sky while thunder rolled from the distance.

Sakura choked out a sob, tears streaking freely from her glittering orbs while she stared at the empty and ruined place.

Uchiha Sasuke was no longer there.

"Sasuke," she whispered before looking up towards the sky and let the raindrops mingle with her tears and wash away the evidence of her despair.

_Sasuke._

He was gone.

The war was over. Yet Sakura only felt sorrow and pain as she looked up at the gray sky. For her the war was still going on, the Akatsuki had only delayed the inevitable. And Madara?....Madara, the true leader behind the Akatsuki Organization was not going to give up. Now that he had Uchiha Sasuke by his side.

"_Uchiha Sasuke is fighting with his older brother in the old Uchiha hideout," _Kisame had informed her when he had escaped from his ANBU guards to drop by at the medical tent. "_If you want to see him, you must go there before Uchiha Madara takes him." _

She couldn't understand why Kisame had told her this. He was her enemy and she had defeated him not too long ago. But the shark man seemed to have no loyalty to anyone, not to Akatsuki, not to his village and much less to her. He was just doing what he wanted.

He had told her this information and afterwards, he had left before she could call someone to capture him.

Sakura, still entirely shocked from the whole deal, remain in her cot and didn't report to the ANBU about the kiri-nin's unexpected visit to her sick bed. After being confined in the medical tent for her injuries, Sakura was far too weak, too low on chakra to even move her limbs or attempt to capture Kisame. With the leaf-nins and the sand-nins preoccupied in battling the Ame and the Oto ninja that arrived there a few hours ago, they hadn't noticed the shark-man sneaking into the tent and then proceed to scare the medic-ninjas away who had been tending to her wounds.

Then, it was out of sheer will that she had limp-walked towards the Uchiha hideout, choosing a path to aviod detection from enemies and her fellow leaf-ninjas to arrive safely at the designated area.

Though deep down, she got this uneasy feeling that she could be too late. The sound of a bell clanging had broken through the chaos, signaling that the enemy was retreating. The Oto-nins, who had followed Sasuke were also falling back to join the Akatsuki and Ame in their retreat. Watching them leave together had not boded-well with Sakura. But Konoha wasn't going to stand there and watch them leave, so they followed them to the borders and made certain that they left with their tail between their legs. Not until the enemies were a good distance away from Konoha that the leaf-ninjas decided to stop attacking.

It was a victory for Konoha though it was a lost for Sakura. For seeing the Oto-ninjas leave with the Akatsuki and Ame could only mean one thing, Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki. Despite her misgivings, she had still made her way towards the Uchiha hideout, hoping that Sasuke would be there when she hadn't seen him leaving together with the retreating army.

But her hope instantly came crashing down by the sight of the Uchiha hideout. It was beyond recognition. The place was destroyed like a storm had hit it. Rubles of stones were scattered everywhere, black flames consuming anything within its reach and smoke rising from the blazing trees that were uprooted and burnt down to the ground.

The entire landscape had change drastically. Its former decadence all gone, wiped out by the last Uchihas that had previously graced over the place.

It wasn't a sight to behold and Sakura broke down in middle of the ruins with her heart aching for the man she had love for the past years but had remain far from reach.

"Sasuke," Sakura could only do was mourn for her lost, and Naruto's lost.

It was better that Naruto didn't know that Sasuke had joined Akatsuki. It was like the most unforgivable thing that Sasuke had done to them. He had joined the Organization that had been hunting Naruto and had been the formidable threat that Konoha had faced, and would still face once Sakura informed the Hokage about the existence of one Uchiha Madara.

Uchiha Itachi had told her about the name, she hadn't realized yet that he was in fact the same Uchiha Madara who had fought against the First Hokage. Along with informing her about Sasuke's location, Kisame had told her a little about Madara or rather gave her reason to suspect that there was another Uchiha that was still alive.

"_If you want to see him, you must go there before Uchiha Madara takes him." _

"Uchiha Madara," Sakura whispered, her eyes turning glacier as she stared at the sky, blinking away the rain drops that fell into her eyes. "Uchiha Itachi was actually telling the truth about you,"

As she mentioned Sasuke's older brother, her hand immediately went towards the necklace dangling in her wrist and her eyes flickered.

Like a needle prick, her heart ached dully at the thought of the other Uchiha. She knew that he was the one who had tended to her head injury and dropped his necklace in her bag unintentionally. And she couldn't forget how he had saved her life when she had been drowning and literally breathed the life back into her. She couldn't forget any of those things.

She couldn't forget how he had saved the village when he had told her about Madara. Konoha would be destroyed if she hadn't sent that message to the Hokage, who was battling in the front lines of Amagekure, of the Akatsuki's arrival in Konoha.

But the thing that she couldn't forget was how she came to be alive at the moment. If it hadn't for Itachi, she would be dead.

Sakura took the necklace from her wrist and dangled it from her hand to stare at the simple accessory.

"_I'll take it back after this war is over…. but in the meantime, keep it with you."_

He told her this and Sakura would keep it with her if that's what he wanted. For whatever reason why he had killed his clan or drove Sasuke to seek revenge, Sakura didn't want to find out.

It was all in the past. Uchiha Itachi had saved the village and her…. for all of that Sakura was willing to see past the things he had done. Even though she couldn't totally forgive Itachi but she could accept him as good man.

She would inform the Hokage about what he had done for the village and if possible, give him pardon….and a proper burial that befits a leaf-ninja.

She wasn't sure if he was dead. But after Itachi had fought Kisame and attained injuries from the battle, it left Sakura to doubt Itachi's survival. Kisame had drained him of considerable amounts of chakra as she watched from the sidelines; Sakura knew that Itachi couldn't stand against Sasuke in his state.

Itachi would have surely lost.

But judging from the wreckage, Itachi had clearly given an incredible fight. Sakura wasn't certain if she was supposed to be relived that Sasuke was alive or sad that Itachi had died. She felt like she was torn between two.

So it came to the point that she was crying for both Uchiha. Tears slide passed her wet cheeks as she gazed at the necklace in her hand. There was no one watching her and it gave her the chance to weep for Itachi's death.

It was not like the pain or the intense despair that she had sob and cried for Sasuke. No.

For Itachi. Her tribute was silent, sad tears that fell over the drenched necklace. For Itachi, her heart didn't ache as much as it did for Sasuke or beat strongly when she had thought of her love.

Her heart was gentle…tranquil….beating softly yet firmly against her chest.

It was calm after a storm……….A peace after a war………

For Itachi…..Sakura's tribute to him was her peaceful heart.

She would remember him forever.

With the rain still pouring above her, Sakura pulled her long pink hair to the side and secured the necklace around her neck. Sakura caressed the necklace with her fingertips, marveling the familiar object dangling from her neck and remembered.

Yes, she would remember him with every breath she took. The same breath Itachi had given back to her.

_--------------- _-------------------------------

Candles flickered in the dimly-lit room which looked to be more of a cave than a proper bedroom.

On a cot placed on the floor, a dark haired man with red eyes was sitting upright and looking at the man, who stood in front of him with the orange mask in his hand and with his Mangekyou Sharinagn watching him intently.

Uchiha Madara was waiting for his response.

"If you think I'm just some stupid kid ruled by his emotions, then so be it. Saying I should follow in Itachi's footsteps is nothing but pretty words. It's nonsense meant for those who don't know hatred. If anyone wants to deny my way of living, I'll kill everyone they cared about! Maybe then they'll understand...a little of my hatred."

Uchiha Madara finally smiled, defining the wrinkles in his old face.

"Good," he said, walking towards the seventeen year old boy. "Konoha would regret undermining us Uchiha."

Silence.

Madara halted at the foot of Sasuke's cot, and regarded the boy who was still brooding over what he had told him; the truth behind the Uchiha Clan's demise.

"Would you want me to transplant your brother's eyes to you?"

Madara's question was met with a glare and a spinning Mangekyou Sharingan.

"No," Sasuke said abruptly, his lips thinning as the thought of even taking his brother's eyes to achieve the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan revolted him. Sasuke tried to make his face a mask of indifference as he looked up at Uchiha Madara.

"The future I would see would be different from the future my brother wanted to see," and added, "I couldn't do things the way Itachi had wanted,"

Madara nodded his head in acceptance. "Then you must be prepared to fight against Konoha. The Oto ninjas would be a great advantage to us. But we can't be certain if they would turn to you as their new leader when they know about the snake-sannin's death."

Sasuke choose not to comment at the mention of Orochimaru's army and his death. Itachi had freed him from the curse seal and released him from the strain of mentally battling with Orochimaru. Remembering what his brother had done for him pained him greatly.

"His trusted servant, I believe his name is Kabuto, would be a great nuisance to you in the future. You must kill him before he proves to be a threat to the organization and resume your command over Orochimaru's army."

"I don't need your advice," Sasuke said, looking annoyed. "I can do what I want with Orochimaru's experiments. I was the one who freed them from their prison. They wouldn't dare defy me."

"So it is," Madara said, not really disturbed by Sasuke's insolence, "though I can't trust you with your army alone. Kisame will be there to watch over you and your companions Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin. I wouldn't like you leading an attack at Konoha without me knowing."

Sasuke inwardly seethed. "We don't need a baby-sitter. We won't betray you."

"I wouldn't take that chance," Madara said simply. "Your brother's recent betrayal left me to doubt for ever trusting someone from within my organization. And your betrayal towards Orochimaru left more room for me to doubt of your true intention."

"Then you shouldn't have built this organization in the first place if you can't trust anyone."

"But without Akatsuki Sasuke, you couldn't bring down Konoha and their allies on your own."

Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, glaring at Madara's back as he slinkd back towards the darkness.

"And Sasuke," Mangekyou Sharingan fleeted back to him, red eyes glowing eerily in the shadows as Madara looked back. "If your eyes start deteriorating, tell me immediately. I have spare medicine that could prevent you from becoming blind."

Then Madara was gone.

Sasuke could only stare at the space where Madara's eyes had been a moment ago.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke. There will never be a next time. _Sasuke slumped his shoulders and placed a hand over his face as he remembered his brother's last words. The same words he had spoken every time he couldn't teach him how to throw a shuriken.

_I'm sorry, Itachi-niisan……...I'm sorry._

Sasuke cried that day.

------------------------------------

"Does he want Itachi's eyes?" The kiri-nin asked instantly as Madara came striding towards him where he had been gazing at the body on high table. Madara halted near the body.

"No,"

Another Akatsuki member joined them, appearing from a wall. Zetsu looked at their leader, "You don't look disappointed."

"I'm not."

The two Akatsuki members regarded their leader in silence. Not really intending to ask why he actually didn't look disappointed after he had spent years waiting for the brothers to fight.

Silence ensues.

"Kisame,"

The kiri-nin straightened and directed his full attention at his leader, his Samehada which was slung over one shoulder whipped so sharply that it would have hit Zetsu if he hadn't melted into the wall.

"You know what to do."

Kisame for a moment was confused, frowning at Madara.

"Remember what I told you before," Madara reminded him and Kisame grinned suddenly.

"I remember perfectly," He said, showing off his pointed teeth. "When do you want me to leave?"

"After Sasuke gets a proper funeral pyre for his brother,"

"Is Pein planning to use a dead leaf-nin?"

"Yes,"

"I expect Itachi would want to witness his own funeral." Kisame mused, glancing at the unconscious man splayed on the table. "A pity though that he's gone blind."

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I know that there's no Itachi and Sakura interaction in here. It was meant to be about Itachi and Sasuke's brotherhood so I can't place Sakura with them.

I hope that I didn't make the characters OOC. In case you're wondering if this is the end of the story, then you're terribly wrong. It's only the beginning of the story. In the next three one-shot series, there will be a lot of Itasaku moments.

In the fourth installment, it's all about on how they meet.

"_**Necklace",**_ _Sequel to Brotherhood_

**Summary: **Everyday, every single moment as she touches the necklace that hangs on her neck, it reminds her of Itachi. And without a day that past by, Sakura had hope that she could return the dept she owed him. But she hadn't really expected that her wish was going to become a reality.


End file.
